At present, a terminal, such as a data card or the like is widely applied to the field of a mobile communication technology. With the continuous development of the mobile communication technology, functions of various terminals, such as the data card and the like are becoming more mature and perfect with a lack of difference between each other, such that how to improve an added value of product to enhance a user's awareness is a problem currently concerned by all manufacturers.
In the related art, there is a method and a device for enhancing aesthetic perception in use of the terminal, such as the data card or the like through enabling a user to intuitively understand a current data transmission speed of a terminal, such as the data card or the like. For example, the Chinese patent CN101345777 discloses a method, a device and a terminal for displaying a running status, wherein the method for displaying the running status includes: acquiring a current data transmission speed of a data service; calculating a ratio of the current data transmission speed to a preset data transmission speed; and selecting music corresponding to the ratio, and displaying the current data transmission speed of the data service according to the music. An embodiment of the disclosure enables a user to intuitively understand a current data transmission speed of a data card, thereby enhancing aesthetic perception in use of the data card. However, although the technology in the above patent can display the transmission speed of the data service to enhance the use aesthetic perception in use of the data card, an added value of a product is not highly elevated, and entertainment effect of the user can not be increased, so that entertainment experience of the user is not high.